


Distractions...

by Angsty_dude



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_dude/pseuds/Angsty_dude
Summary: An emotionally drained Hero struggles to fall asleep one night, Erik deciding his pal could use some help.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 15





	Distractions...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there's any inaccuracy, I haven't played this game very much yet and I know there's a few errors but a friend requested it and I love Erik so much already. I can't resist best friend relations XD

The campfire crackles softly, bathing the camp site in a soft warm light. We’ve already settled in for the night, our party deciding to rest up for the long journey ahead. We made it halfway to Gallopolis before night had fallen, setting up a small site by a goddess statue. I’ve confessed already and the girls have quietly curled up to sleep. I should sleep too but i’m still quietly watching the fire, deciding I could stay up and stock the fire. My mind is a little too busy to sleep well, distracted by our new companions and still plagued by the events of Cobblestone. I spare a glance towards Erik to distract myself, the blue haired man also still awake. He is leaned against a bundle of straw, relaxing as he fiddles with his dagger in his fingertips. He doesn’t turn his head as he speaks, studying the blade, “You still up, Hero?”  
I mumble a yes, crossing my arms over my knees as I watch the fire. The flames hiss and crackle, spitting embers to the ground. I can hear the former thief push himself up, shifting into a sitting position, “Are you gonna stay up all night or what? It’s not getting any earlier.” He comments, twirling the weapon in his thin fingers.

I give him a slight smile, “I’ll probably fall out eventually, just thinking…”  
Erik sighs, carefully stuffing the dagger away, “Look, I’m sorry about what happened in Coblestone.”  
I wave my hand dismissively before wrapping it back around my knees, resting my chin atop them. He grunts when he pushes himself to his feet, quietly stepping over the girls. I look up when he sets his hand on my shoulder, his smile soft and kind, “Hey, you wanna go take a walk or something? It seems a distraction would do you good.”

I hesitate for a moment before I get up, stretching, “Sure, but won’t the girls notice we’re gone?”  
Erik shakes his head with a light chuckle, patting my shoulder, “Pfft, like they’ll care. Come on, on your feet, we gotta get back and sleep sometime before dawn or they really will start caring.” He turns away, heading into the woods. 

I follow in suit, falling behind the blue haired man. We fall quiet, content to explore the area. I study him thoughtfully, taking his advice on distracting myself. His figure is tall and thin, his slim waist and tiny body type probably having helped him out in his days of thievery. I glance to his face when he speaks, the other casting a glance back towards me, “So, what do you think of our new party members?”  
I shrug, “Veronica certainly has a, well, strong personality. Selena is okay, she seems sweet enough.”  
Erik smirks, “I think Selena is totally into me.”  
I roll my eyes at the remark, following him as he walks aimlessly. He hums to himself, soon slowing. He leans against a tree, the singular strand of blue hair that always hangs free falling over his face, “So, Hero, the fresh air help any?”  
I nod, “Honestly, yeah, it does.”  
Erik smiles, crossing his arms thoughtfully as he leans against the tree, “Good to hear. I’d hate to have you all bummed out. Besides, if you even moped a little bit around Veronica I bet she’d rip you a new one, luminary.” he chuckles.

I laugh as well, kicking at the dirt. We fall silent for a moment, enjoying the cool

breeze of the summer night. The fresh air fills my lungs, eyeing the other male from the corner of my gaze. His gaze on me lingers a little too long, making me squirm slightly. “So, what kinda distraction are you up for huh?” He speaks up after a moment, expression suggestive.

I frown, seeing him casually pull up his hood as I turn to look at him, “What do

you mean, Erik?”  
Erik sputters slightly, leaving me to frown at the color of his cheeks, “Say,

you up for a quick rumble with some slimes?”

I set one hand on my hip, his blue eyes studying my every move intently. I hesitate at the attention, finding it somewhat pleasant. Part of me wants to tell him no, the other part of me screams to spend a little time with him. The man is ever so mysterious, both hidden and completely open to me. A little fun won’t hurt. I flash him a grin, mischief flickering in his eyes when he draws his dagger. He twirls it in his fingertips, nodding at me as he slips past. I follow close behind, drawing my sword. Both our blades glimmer in the soft moonlight, the two of us slowly creeping up on a bubble slime. Erik makes the first move, slashing the slime in a quick motion. I keep my sword close, planting my feet in a battle stance. The other takes up a similar position, eyeing the two slimes before us. He glances at me, nodding, “What's our tatic?”   
“Fight wisely.” I reply, taking the first swipe at the slimes.

My heart pounds in my throat throughout the battle, my companion and I showing the slimes what for. The battle is wrapped up quickly, thankfully both of us dodging getting poisoned. I smile at him, sliding my weapon away, “You know what, that was pretty fun!”  
Erik snickers, stepping close, “What can I say? I know what i’m doing.” He boasts, crossing his arms.

“I’ll take your word on it. Now, should we head back?” I reply, glancing at him

when he balls his hand into a fist before relaxing it.

His blue eyes meet mine, his gaze watchful, “Depends, you feeling better?”   
I nod, “Much, why?”   
Erik shrugs, carefully pulling his hood up again as he begins to head back to our

campsite, “Just making sure, we should probably head back though. I’m sure you’re tired.”  
I frown, knowing something is off. I step forward, catching his arm, “Hey, Erik, I’ll probably be up for a little while longer anyway. I don’t mind staying out here if you’re bothered by something?”  
I’m caught off guard when he turns toward me, lips brushing against mine. It sends a bolt of electricity down my spine, freezing. He stands close, our chests nearly touching. He furrows his brow, his eyes looking intently into mine, studying me like a flipped open book. I’m not quite sure how to react, utterly surprised by the kiss. Erik hesitates, face a deep shade of red, “I can offer you a different kind of distraction, Hero…~”

I open my mouth to respond, finding the words drying in my throat. I hesitate as

well, his breath warm against my face. I glance around him, thinking of how the girls would react if we were caught. I glance at him, finally getting enough courage to speak, “What about Selena?”  
Erik scoffs at this, staying rooted to the spot, “Doesn’t matter.”

“But, didn’t you say-”   
Erik grumbles, trying his best to keep his gaze on mine. He gestures with his

hand, “I… Is it a yes or no, Hero? I’m gonna need it to be a genuine answer though…” his face glows, crossing his arms.

I finally give him a meek smile, leaning forward just enough to close the gap

between us. The eye contact lingers for a few moments before we close our eyes, both melting into the contact. His arms wreath around me, taking control almost immediately. I let him, my fingers grasping at his clothes. Though i’m not sure exactly sure what the ultimate goal of such intimacy is, I know by the fire in my gut I want it all the same. I groan when his lips suck on my neck, pleasure bursting through my body. Is this just a fling? Or something more? When his teeth sink into my skin and delight rocks my senses, I’m not left with the time to ponder. I don’t care either way. I let him hold power over me, the male snickering as he slowly eases me back against a tree. He has a confidence I lack, a sureness in his motions that allows him to have flow and rhythm. This is obviously not a first for him, leaving me to squirm at his knowing touch. My breath begins to hitch as he pins me, his eyes scanning over me thoughtfully. His gaze makes my legs weak, glancing down when he carefully removes my belt from my waist. Erik flashes me a smirk as he removes my tunic, letting it drop to the ground. He eyes the undershirt I wear before he greedily pulls that off as well. I squeak when he runs his fingers along my exposed skin, the experience in his touch sending shivers down my spine, “This your first time, ‘ey?”  
I nod, biting my lip and watching him as his fingers undo the belt looped around my hips. Erik spares me one quick smirk as he takes my length out, a soft light chuckle escaping him as I gasp. His touch is strange, unable to withhold the gasp as cold air touches my length. My head falls back, his fingertips warm where the fabric around his hands is strangely cold in comparison. The cold air must’ve seeped into the leather, chilling me as his fingers carefully stroke me. I can feel myself twitch in his fingertips, back arching as a cracked, “E-Erik...!~” escapes my lips as he carefully begins to pump me. 

The former thief flashes me a toothy smile, “Don’t you worry, Hero, i’ll take good care of you…~”

The cockiness in his voice unsettles me, feeling a flash of confidence swarm over me. Part of me does wish just to let him have his way but the fire in my gut tells me I won't be satisfied, setting my hand on his chest. He looks up, frowning, “Hey-”  
I push him off me, switching our position in a quick motion. His blue eyes are wide when I’m pinning him instead, face turning beat red, “Oh.”  
I smile at him, “Sorry, Erik.”  
His grin is surprisingly confident, “It's alright, Hero, don’t worry a thing.”  
I can’t help but frown. He’s done this too? I hesitate but curl my fingers into the fabric around the waist of his shirt, not quite sure what to do but following his motions from earlier. I grumble when he laughs at me, pulling his own outfit off, “Nervous?”

His behavior only fuels me, grumbling as I work off his pants. I lean to nip at his neck, flinching for a brief moment when he moves. His fingers curl lightly into my hair, a soft warm breath escaping him when he feels my mouth against his skin, “I’ll help you out till you get the hang of it…~” he mumbles, words slurring together as he guides my touch.

Erik has no problem guiding my hands to his waist, just chuckling lightly as he guides. He tips and rolls his head with my motions, letting me leave his neck dark and bruised. I can’t tell if he trusts himself to be so noisy or he just can't help it, soft pants, whimpers, and grunts escaping him as I bite and kiss at his skin. He mumbles my name meekly, holding my hair tight as I carefully pump his length. I gasp when he returns the favor, doing the same to mine in return. I sink my teeth into his sweet spot, his pants filling my ears, “y-you’re getting, ah~, good at this… hah…! See, it's not so, nuh…~ hard you just g-gotta get a hang of it…”  
“You’re, ah~, really loud.” I grumble, slumping against him slightly when an extra strong wave of pleasure bursts over me.  
“S-So are you, Hero!” Erik squeaks, breathing heavy.

I pull back, carefully moving to flip him over. He stops me, an almost shy smile crossing his lips as he speaks, "Hey, you're gonna need lube first, buddy."

He then drops to a squat position, groping at my member before quickly taking it into his mouth. I groan, my thoughts becoming fuzzy almost immediately. Pleasure bursts through my senses like I've never experienced, head falling back. I can’t help but admire how light on his feet he is, dropping into position with grace. He manages to make something so, well, dirty look so elegant. Years of thievery has treated him well, managing to pull off such sharp flicks of the wrist that makes my eyes water in delight. He glances up at me, face glowing a dark red as his tongue wreaths around the tip of my member. I clutch his hair, sputtering out, “E-Erik~!” at the fire in my gut, eyes rolling back in my skull.

Erik pushes himself to his feet, still ever so nimble. I gasp when he yanks me closer to him, jerking me out of my daze. I tip my head at him, breathing heavy in tune with him. His words are hardly more than a whisper, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, “You gonna make me wait a-anymore, Hero? I-im ready if you are.”  
When I nod he wraps his arms around my neck, helping me lift him into my arms. He’s lighter than I expected, his legs winding around my waist. Supporting his weight is somehow easy, even easier when he moves me to let him tilt against the tree. Erik smiles at me, quietly mumbling directions. He reaches up to wipe hair out of my face, carefully working my way into him. He lets out a soft restricted grunt, fingers curling into my shoulders. I frown at him, glancing up to look at him, “You’ve done this before.” it's more of a statement than a question.

He chuckles quietly, “I’ve had my f-fair share of adventure Luminary…~” he groans, head tilting back as I shift into a rhythm.

Erik manages to hold my gaze, eyes watering at the pleasure that crashes over both of us, our noises mixing together. He brushes my hair out of my face again, smiling before he muffles our grunts and moans with a hard kiss. I’m more than happy to melt into it, his fingers curling into the nape of my neck while mine grip at his hips. I smirk at the other’s whimpers, Erik hugging me tight when I shift into a faster pace, “T-this isn’t what you expected this to go when you drug me out here, is it E-Erik~?”  
He glances at me, eyes parted, “D-Does it look like i-i’m complaining?” he mumbles, nuzzling his face into the curve of my neck like a cat.

I chuckle, hugging his frame close, “W-Where’s the confidence you had earlier, h-huh~?  
Erik furrows his brow, giving me a glare. His blue eyes flicker with mischief, a smirk crossing his lips. I tip my head at him in confusion, almost worried by the sudden shift. I gasp when he grins, legs wrapping tight around my waist as he shoves himself down on me in a quick fluid motion. His squeezes tight around me when I hit his prostate, finding myself groaning when I nearly spill right then and there. The sound Erik makes could only be described as a half cry, half grunt, catching even himself by surprise. He breathes hard, both of us stunned by the very sudden overwhelming pleasure, his legs shaking hard. I open my mouth to apologize for teasing him as he carefully unwinds himself from me. Guit crawls down my spine, rubbing the back of my neck as we separate and he leans back against the tree to support himself, “Erik-”  
The former thief grunts at me, “Shut up. Y-You didn’t do anything.” He pants, pushing himself off the tree and into my arms in a quick lithe motion, his arms wreathing around my neck as he pulls me into yet another kiss.

I squeak but help hold him up, confused by what he wants. He tilts his head back, his grin sending a shiver down my spine, “Here’s the confidence you wanted, L-Luminary.”  
Before I have time to process what he’s even doing I'm on my back, head spinning from being flipped. Erik laughs when he plops down in my lap, setting his hands on my chest as he starts to bounce, “f-fuck it…~” he grumbles, eyes rolling back into his head as he takes control.

Everytime he brings his hips down on me with a lewd slap I'm just left crying out in delight, pleasure crashing over me as he takes over and gets exactly what he wants. I grip his hips, guiding him so he can have whatever sloppy rhythm he pleases. Erik takes a while of shifting and adjusting before he finds his perfect rhythm, the male showing he isn’t afraid of being loud at all. I almost feel like his toy, panting and squirming underneath him as he massages his prostate on me. He moans and grunts with no shame, drooling and feebly mumbling my name. As much as I want to resist being used, it feels _way_ too good. Erik pants when he glances down at me, sweat beading down his face, “Hey, a-ah, H-Hero…~?”  
“Y-Yeah…~?” I mumble in reply, clutching him tight as he slams himself down on me. 

“I’m c-close…~.” Erik pants, breathing heavily.

I groan in agreement, "y-you gonna get off?'

"N-No…" He mumbles, keeping a rough pace.

I don't last much longer, my back arching as I reach my high, feeling my eyes roll back in my head at the pleasure of filling him up. Erik squeals, his back arching as well when I strike his prostate and I watch his load spray over my chest. We both pant hard as he climbs off me, taking a minute to get a hold of himself. He smiles as he tosses me my clothes, "W-We… W-We should probably head back now."

I nod in agreement, cleaning myself off with a piece of loose fabric I tear off before sliding my clothes back on. I turn to help Erik, surprised to see him on his feet and dressed. He flashes me a smile as he leads me back to camp wordlessly, leaving me to chuckle quietly as he limps. We both return to our respective positions by the campfire, Erik slumping down in his haystack and curling up, utterly spent. I curl up by the fire, watching the flames flicker. I'm tired now but i still can't seem to fall asleep. I toss and turn, only hearing silence in return. Erik must've already fallen asleep. I groan and roll onto my back, just wishing sleep would come. Im started when I finally hero a voice, the other male awake after all, "Hero?"

"Yeah?" I reply, closing my eyes.

"You can come over here if you want too…" Erik offers, smiling when he sees me get up.

I settle down beside him, finding his warmth to be the comfort I lacked. Neither of us stay awake for much longer after we're pressed together, my arms holding him close as he buries his face snugly in my chest. Erik is asleep within minutes, leaving me to appreciate the moment. When sleep finally lulls over my senses, I'm just left to hope Erik is the first to wake in the morning…

  
  



End file.
